Curses
by ZeMYRL
Summary: Nero tiene por fin una misión que al parecer vale la pena, después de todo hace días que nadie había llamado a la agencia. Pero, ¿Qué pasará después de que derrota a ese demonio?, ¿Por qué se siente tan extraño? /Dante x Fem!Nero/
1. Nada es lo que parece

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nero y Dante no me pertenecen_, _son propiedad de Capcom._

**_Nota:_**_ No se asusten con las palabras raras, se leen normal, solo que las letras están al revés._

**CAPITULO I: Nada es lo que parece**

* * *

El albino de corta experiencia se encontraba actualmente corriendo por las calles de la ciudad de Capuleto; lugar de residencia del gran cazador de demonios o mejor dicho, del anciano enfadoso y descuidado con barriga de borracho tan grave que estaba invertida hacia adentro, provocando que no se note su sobrepeso (bueno, eso a vista de Nero).

Exasperado por la impresión de su accidente, era una maldición, oh…Era lo peor que había visto en su vida, al principio sonaba genial la idea de ir a una misión que prometía ser emocionante, una batalla contra el típico demonio fuerte escondido en alguna parte algo lejana de la ciudad, y es que ya estaba cansado de estar ahí, en la agencia de Dante sin hacer nada más que ver los pocos canales que había en la televisión como si en realidad observara algo de lo más interesante.

Anteriormente, se enfrentó contra un supuesto demonio, en el escenario perfecto de las afueras de la ciudad: Sombra por los árboles del irónicamente hermoso alrededor, el lugar con escasas partes con pasto parecía casi preparado un poco antes del encuentro para marcar los límites del combate.

-Flashback-

* * *

— ¿ʇn ǝɹǝs ǝl lǝƃǝupɐɹıo ɥıɾo pǝ sbɐɹpɐ? ǝs nu ɥouoɹ bǝlǝɐɹ ɔouʇɹɐ ʇı, ɐɥoɹɐ sǝɹǝ ǝl pǝɯouıo ɯás bopǝɹoso ɔnɐupo ʇǝ ɔousnɯɐ —sonó una voz distorsionada desde la poca oscuridad, marcando una alta silueta aproximándose cada vez más al semi-demonio.

— Si te acercaras un poco más te darías cuenta que no tengo arrugas por todas partes, así que no, no soy el que buscas. —apenas y entendió lo que aquel ser le dijo.

— ıusıƃuıɟıɔɐuʇǝ sǝɹ, ɟuǝɹɐ pǝ ɯı ɔɐɯıuo sıɯblǝ ɥuɯɐuo —

— ¿Quién lo dice? Solo veo a un cobarde que no quiere salir de su escondite. —

Y así, incitó a su contrincante hasta que este por fin salió al centro del lugar, sin embargo, la silueta que antes parecía un enorme demonio, terminó ser una súcubo, y no era exactamente lo que cualquier pensaría que sería, tenía piel de un tono verde y su piel parecía de reptil, su cara no era humana ya que su nariz era demasiado pequeña y sus ojos estaban rasgados de las pupilas como heridas de un tono extrañamente dorado y brillante, en las manos cambiaba el tono a un rojizo carmín opaco y sus uñas eran filosas garras, de sus clavículas del mismo rojo seguía creciendo el hueso hasta terminar en una alas con filo en las puntas de estas extremidades, poseía orejas largas y puntiagudas, sin ningún rastro de cabello, y un traje café desgraciadamente corto que solo cubría las partes más esenciales de su cuerpo femenino.

Nero se encontraba asqueado y lo admitía completamente, deseaba por todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo que aquel traje no dejara ver más o en cuanto regresara al local se lavaría los ojos con ácido puro los ojos.

— uu sıɯblǝ ɯoɹʇɐl, pǝsɐɟıɐupoɯǝ ɐ ɯí, ʌɐsoɹpıǝl lɐ súɔuqo ɯɐs bǝlıƃɹosɐ pǝl ıuɟɹɐɯuupo —rió— ʌǝɐɯos lo duǝ ʇıǝuǝs —abrió su boca, mostrando sus afilados colmillos y emitiendo un sonido agudo como si de animal se tratase.

Por consiguiente, el ex caballero de la orden sin importar el aspecto ajeno sacó en segundos su fiel Red Queen desde su empuñadura y se acercó a gran velocidad hacia su adversario y le atacó con cortes de un lado a otro y con brutal fuerza; 6 golpes antes de mandarla a volar, brincar y mandarla al suelo de cortes sin parar y disparos intermedios, sin darle ni momento para respirar hasta que esta contra atacó y mordió su mano en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, moviéndose tan rápido que Nero no se dio cuenta cuando ya ni la tenía en el suelo, más bien, cambió la situación y su oponente le atacó con sus propios trucos.

Pasaron varios minutos luchando sin cesar entre sí, pero al final un golpe certero con ayuda de su devil bringer al atraerla y estrellarla contra el suelo brutalmente reiteradas veces lograron que el albino fuera el vencedor.

— ʇu...uo ǝɹǝs ɥuɯɐuo —dijo, sin levantarse del suelo.

— Ni me lo recuerdes —cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, mirando sin darse aires de grandeza.

— ɯǝ ɥɐz pǝɹɹoʇɐpo, ɐuʇǝs pǝ ıɹɯǝ...ɯǝ ǝuʇɹǝƃo —

Se acostó sobre el suelo, pero de repente, con sus últimas fuerzas se lanzó hacia Nero, el cual solo alcanzó a dispararle en el vientre al verse obligado de actuar a lo primero que se le venga a la cabeza y dejó caer el cadáver de la creatura. De su pecho salió una luz en forma de circulo de color amarillo que flotó hasta llegar al cuerpo de Nero, y el mencionado estaba esperando algo como una habilidad o un arma demoniaca, pues Dante le había contado vagamente una vez cómo consiguió la mayoría de sus armas, ¿Algo así sucedía según, no? Y ahí se quedó viendo el cuerpo demoniaco en el suelo deshacerse hasta desaparecer en la tierra, sin ninguna arma ni cualquier otra cosa nueva.

Regresó hacia el centro de la ciudad para cobrar la recompensa a la persona que había notificado a dicho ser, y después de esto, solo se dedicó a caminar por las tiendas hasta llegar a la agencia nuevamente, pero entretanto se sentía algo…Diferente, como si la ropa se sintiera algo incomoda y algo en su vista hubiera cambiado, pero no entendía qué.

No le dio importancia hasta que pensó en comprar algo de comer en el local (pizza claro) pero justo cuando se quedó esperando por esta y se quedó viendo a la ventada del establecimiento mostrando el reflejo de todos en él, lo que veía no tenía perdón, ¿Era una broma de mal gusto?, no, era imposible. Nero corrió hacia el baño de hombres, se miró en el espejo…Y se siguió mirando unas cinco veces más sin creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Era él, pero ahora parecía una chica, y estaba completamente seguro que era una físicamente en este momento pero no tenía idea del por qué, ahora ni siquiera querría salir del baño por el resto de su vida.

A duras penas salió del lugar y pidió que la pizza se la enviaran a domicilio con toda la pena del mundo pues ya estaba ahí, de una buena vez se podía esperar un poco para que estuviera lista su orden pero quería salir lo más antes posible de ese establecimiento y odiaba admitirlo pero debía ir con el anciano ese para que le ayudase, ¡No iba a quedarse así ningún segundo más!

Con esto en mente, corrió hacia su destino para llegar lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitían.

-Fin del Flashback-

* * *

**_Sí, este es mi primer fanfic, la verdad no le eche muchas ganas (se nota x'D) , y pues, si quieren dar ideas para la historia sería perfecto y se los agradecería con toda el alma. _**


	2. ¡Nunca te vayas por el camino fácil!

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nero y Dante no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom._

_**Advertencia: **__Lenguaje explícito y posiblemente incómodo. _

**CAPITULO II: ¡Nunca te vayas por el camino fácil!**

* * *

Por fin los minutos pasaron como segundos ante la sorpresa de su cambio para nada agradable, ¿A qué clase de hombre le gustaría eso?, ¡A ninguno por supuesto!, todos podrían bromear con que sería genial ser por lo menos algún día así si el tema se llegara a tocar, y que toda persona sabe la respuesta de cada hombre en el mundo ante esta situación, pero para Nero el caso era diferente, aparte de que nunca se preguntó esto, ni se esperaba que en algún momento de su vida llegara a transformarse en ''eso'', se esperaba casi de todo menos esto.

Ahora estaba justo en la agencia de Dante, en donde al calmar su respiración agitada por correr a gran velocidad se puso a pensar ''¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Dante al verle de esta forma?" Y debía ser realista, por favor, hablamos del rabo verde casanova que se tira a cualquier mujer de buen cuerpo siempre gratis, cortesía de estas.

Muy, pero muy en el fondo agradecía en sus adentros lo que Dante hizo por él; Fortuna era horrible, después de que incluso salvó la ciudad todos le miraban como si fuera un demonio peligroso, no, más bien como un maldito fenómeno, como una rata asquerosa, y Kyrie…Se había creído completamente el cuento de que le aceptaba, de que ella lo amaba a pesar de su brazo, de su sangre, pero todo eso terminó aclarándose el día que encontró a la castaña con otro hombre y sus pertenencias, pidiendo disculpas cobardemente, sin enfrentarle a la cara, confesando cómo se sentía, sobre todo el tiempo que había mantenido sentimientos falsos hacía él, no por querer hacerle daño, más bien, a pesar del miedo y confusión no lo quería rechazar ni dejarlo solo pero simplemente no quiso seguir porque le hacía sentir mal.

Inesperado, ¿No?, después de eso estaba destrozado, Kyrie era la única familia que le quedaba, y cada día en la ciudad era un infierno, pero no quería irse de ahí al principio.

El lugar estaba en ruinas, algunos demonios seguían saliendo sin aviso, no eran tan peligrosos, no obstante, seguían siendo demonios que tal vez para él eran fáciles pero no para los demás habitantes.

Dante fue su salvación en ese entonces.

Llegó de visita a la ciudad después de un tiempo, bastante corto a perspectiva de Nero pues aquel hombre no parecía de los tipos que regresan, más bien, le parecía de esos tipos interesantes a los que tú debes encontrar.

Ambos hablaron en un puesto de helados (idea de Dante, claro), platicando de lo que había pasado con sus vidas después de todo eso, y cortas anécdotas graciosas para no caer en un silencio incomodo de vez en cuando.

Dante notó casi al instante lo que ocurría con Nero, y había obvios factores con lo que cualquier persona observadora se daría cuenta: El primero era que en ciertos temas el más joven desviaba su mirada seriamente o solo no respondía y cambiaba de tema ''hábilmente". El segundo fue notar las miradas que algunas personas le daban vagamente al chico, eso lo dejaba más que claro todo.

'' — _¿Quieres trabajar en Devil May Cry?_ —dijo— _Está algo lejos de aquí, pero haya nadie te juzgará, si eso es lo que te preocupa, ahí puedes quedarte también, estoy seguro de que te gustará, solo dale una oportunidad" _Eso fue lo que dijo en ese entonces, la verdad tuvo cosas positivas como negativas, a pesar de tener insomnio por los gemidos y gritos de mujeres diferentes cada noche proveniente del cuarto de Dante (que casi lo tenían traumado) y que este fuera tan flojo como para ir a la mayoría de las misiones o no comprar algo que no fuera pizza, lo demás estaba aceptable.

«_Grandioso Nero, si existieran los Premios Nobel de la estupidez, serías el ganador» _pensó «_No, Dante me gana ese puesto por muchos kilómetros, si la estupidez fuera una enfermedad el anciano ya estaría en fase terminal aguda» _

Una leve sonrisa de burla se dibujó en sus labios por unos instantes, antes de inhalar y exhalar aire por la boca en un intento de tranquilizarse para tomar el valor de empujar las puertas del local, a pesar de que eso significara que quién sea que esté ahí dentro (Porque igual Trish y Lady casi están ahí a diario) le vieran, sin embargo, de cualquier forma tarde o temprano al final de cuentas terminarían por verle así, aún mantenía esperanzas en que lo que le sucedía fuera algo que se quite al día siguiente o sonará extraño, pero prefería estar inconsciente y que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.

_¡PLAM!_ Sonó el portazo que dio el ahora chica por la fuerza innecesariamente bruta que utilizó al abrir la puerta, viéndose un apenas despierto de golpe hombre maduro con una revista que resbaló y cayó en sus piernas, anteriormente la mencionada estaba reposada en su cara mientras sus piernas que se mantuvieron extendidas sobre su propio escritorio ahora estaban sobre el suelo al verse obligado de sentarse bien sobre su silla, aun con una expresión de sueño pero a la vez ligera molestia al ser interrumpido en su hermosa siesta.

Nunca pensó que diría esto, pero estaba feliz de que solo estuviera Dante ahí, aun así hubiera sido perfecto que el local estuviera milagrosamente vacío, solo que eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Dante le inspeccionaba con la mirada de pies a cabeza con una ceja fruncida, hasta que su expresión se volvió más calmada y tranquila.

— Y dime preciosa, ¿Por qué la entrada tan acelerada? —se recargó plácidamente sobre su silla nuevamente.

— ¿Disculpa? —

Ahora el del ceño fruncido era Nero, oh, le va a partir la cara y le arrancara hasta lo que no tiene por hablarle de esa manera.

El cazador de demonios solo se quedó callado, esperando realmente la respuesta de la chica frente a él, y con un simple ademán dio a entender a la joven que siguiera hablando.

Ante esto, Nero bufó y miró al cielo aun sin creerse que por lo menos no notara que tenía la misma ropa de siempre, cabello blanco como él y los mismos ojos turquesa que toda la vida tuvo.

— Soy yo anciano, Nero —dijo, ocultando que esto le salió a duras penas a pesar de lo fluido que le sonó.

Dante se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a la chica, mirando de nuevo todo lo que alcanzara a apreciar al mismo instante en que caminaba para quedar justo atrás de ella, ahora teniendo una buena vista de su devil bringer, librándose de toda duda.

— ¿Y hasta ahora esperaste para decirme que eres transexual?, vaya niño, no sé qué quieres que te diga, tu cirujano se merece mis respetos —

Dicho esto, y sin consentimiento, Dante tomó entre sus manos los pechos de la ajena, que no eran grandes como casi todas las chicas que le rodean, pero todo sea por molestar a aquel chico…O debería decir, ¿Señorita?

Nero ante la impresión no reaccionó al instante, momentos después, con toda su furia se alejó de Dante y le arrojó a varios metros de distancia desde la ventana de un solo golpe con su devil bringer, furiosa a más no poder.

Así, una larga lucha empezó y que desgraciadamente Dante ganó.

Comenzó la calma después de la paliza que la albina le dio al semi-demonio más experimentado, y este volvió a su silla en donde se colocó como de costumbre con los pies sobre el escritorio, mientras que la poseedora de un brazo demoniaco se sentó en el sofá.

— A todo esto, ¿Cómo terminaste así?, no creeré que enserio te operaste, ¿O sí? —preguntó con falsa intriga y una gran sonrisa socarrona.

— Hoy en la mañana fui a una misión, vencí a una súcubo llamada Vasordiel, cuando murió salió de su cuerpo una luz extraña y se metió en mí, yo creí que pasaría lo que me habías contado que ocurre, pero al final supongo que solo me convertí en…''Esto'' —hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

— Yo no le veo el problema a tu nueva imagen —pronunció con un tono divertido.

Antes de que Nero pudiera responder de mala gana, sintió ligeramente algo directamente húmedo en su entrepierna, lo que le provocó que se estremeciera ante esa simple sensación extraña.

¿Se manchó con algo? No, su ropa no estaba sucia.

¿El techo estaba goteando y le cayó en el pantalón? Tampoco, ella miró todo el techo y no se miraba ni muy bien pero no había nada particularmente fuera de lo normal.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, inmediatamente se dirigió al baño, que se encontraba en el segundo cuarto subiendo las escaleras del local, de hecho, justamente del lado derecho de este se encontraba el cuarto de huéspedes o mejor dicho su habitación por el momento, y por el contrario, la habitación de Dante se encontraba del lado izquierdo al cuarto de baño.

Nero al estar completamente seguro de que la puerta tenía candado (aunque realmente eso no serviría de nada si Dante se propusiera abrir la puerta) bajó cuidadosamente sus pantalones, y notó ahora el color carmín que se asomaba sobre su ropa interior más cerca de cierta parte que siendo sincero no quiere ni siquiera nombrar.

Ahora que se fijaba a detalle tenía buen cuerpo, y no uno exageradamente irreal como era el de Lady o Trish, según Nero, no estaba tampoco sin nada, pero era más o menos medidas aceptablemente buenas para una chica; Sus piernas eran torneadas y algo largas pues seguía siendo alta pero ya no tanto como antes, su pelo seguía igual de corto, suponía que su rostro se había vuelto más fino y sus hombros no eran tan anchos, de todas maneras no le parecía genial nada de esto.

Bajó cuidadosamente esta última prenda, revisando de a poco si había alguna herida que provocara el obvio sangrado en aquel lugar que por primera vez en su vida lo mira en vida real.

No sabía exactamente por donde pero dedujo solo con una mirada e inspección de dónde provenía o qué es lo que pasó, ¡Le estaba saliendo sangre por ''ahí''!, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿! Por qué rayos le estaba pasando eso!?

— ¡DANTE! — Gritó aterrado sin poder moverse de donde estaba, mirando sus manos con sangre corriendo de los dedos.

El nombrado escuchó o más bien, si es que el tímpano no le alcanzó a explotar, subió escaleras arriba hacia donde se encontraba el otro u otra…Como sea, jamás había escuchado al joven gritar así, y no por la voz femenina, sino, el volumen.

Otra cosa que pudo ser es que la agencia estaba tan vacía que el sonido se escuchó más fuerte, pero ya sabrá el cielo cómo se las arregló.

Abrió de una patada la puerta, sin llegar a romperla y se quedó congelado unos segundos ante la imagen que tenía justo enfrente; Era Nero, sin absolutamente nada abajo, sus prendas inferiores se encontraban descuidadamente aventadas en un lugar aleatorio cerca de la regadera pero no dentro de esta.

Al final de cuentas en lo que sus ojos se fijaron como dagas en breve fue la sangre que corría por sus manos, las cuales se encontraban en perfecta altura para cubrir la intimidad del cuerpo ajeno, y solo dejaban a la vista la sangre que bajaba por las finas piernas del adolescente.

— ¡No te quedes ahí parado!, ¡Ayúdame, haz algo! —dijo alterada.

¿Estaba muriendo?, ¡No era normal sangrar en un lugar tan inusual!, debía tratarse de algo muy serio.

— Déjame ver... —pensó, mirando unos momentos el color de la sangre— Creo que Trish dejó algo que te puede servir —habló el cazador, no del todo relajado, pues ahora sabe perfectamente lo que le está ocurriendo — Ni creas que yo voy a limpiar eso—señaló la sangre en el suelo antes de retirarse del lugar.

Luego de unos minutos Dante volvió al baño con una caja particularmente de colores femeninos muy usuales y letras del mismo tipo.

Trish no le parecía de esas mujeres a las que le gustan colores tan llamativos como el rosa fuerte, violeta y justo con letras azules en una forma particularmente redonda.

— Ponte esto y problema resuelto —le entregó la caja y luego se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¿¡Y qué rayos se supone que debo hacer con esto!?—

Tomó en sus manos la bolsita de color violeta, el cual al abrirlo, sacó un pequeño objeto de forma cilíndrica que parecía ser casi de algodón adentro de un platico con la misma forma y una cuerda delgada como un hilo saliendo de esta, parecía ser el único en la caja.

— Y yo qué voy a saber crio, averígualo —

— Dime cómo demonios se usa esta cosa —exigió exasperada.

Dante solo agarró la caja y observó la parte trasera de esta, como si buscara algo.

— Aquí esta. —dijo en voz alta y clara— 1. Ponte en una posición cómoda, sentada o parada. Algunas mujeres prefieren colocar una pierna en el asiento del baño o la tina mientras que otras prefieren acostarse. Después de que encuentres la posición que es más cómoda para tí, sostén el tampón con los dedos con los que escribes. Sostén la mitad del tampón, en el punto donde el tubo interior pequeño se inserta en el tubo exterior largo. Asegúrate de que el hilo está visible y apuntando hacia afuera de tu cuerpo.

2\. Con tu otra mano, abre los labios y coloca el tampón en la entrada de tu vagina.

3\. Gentilmente empuja el tampón hacia la entrada, como tratando de llegar a tu espalda. Para cuando tus dedos toquen tu cuerpo y el aplicador, o tubo exterior, esté completamente dentro de tu vagina.

4\. Una vez que el aplicador o tubo exterior está dentro de tí, utiliza tu dedo índice para empujar el tubo interior (el tubo al que está conectado el hilo para removerlo) a través del tubo exterior.

5\. Una vez que el tubo interior este todo adentro, utiliza tu pulgar para sacar el aplicador o tubo exterior. Asegúrate que el hilo cuelgue fuera de la entrada de tu vagina. Más tarde, para remover el tampón, solamente jala hacia abajo el hilo. —

Nero ahora se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos y lo peor de todo fue que no entendió ni la mitad de lo que dijo.

— Buena suerte~ —salió el de gabardina roja.

Justo en cuanto se encontraba a punto de sentarse como siempre y subir sus piernas al escritorio, un segundo grito inundó el interior de la agencia.

Dante frunció una ceja « _¿Ahora qué hizo?»_ se preguntó realmente intrigado, pues, solo le dejó con un simple tampón, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía hacer con eso?

Que conveniente fue que Trish hubiera olvidado o encargado unas cuantas cosas en su local desde que esta se fue para buscar su propio camino, aunque esto le traía un sentimiento algo nostálgico, y podría sonar hasta malo, pero que sepa la rubia no puede pasar por la misma situación en la que Nero estaba en este momento, ¿O sí?

No, sabrá Lady o ella misma las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, pero no se van a tomar la molestia de hacerlo, por lo menos de seguro no sin que Lady intenté cobrarle todas las deudas primero.

Entró al baño y sorprendentemente de nuevo no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

El tampón estaba roto, y Nero seguía con esa expresión de que no sabe qué hacer ante esto.

— Me ahorraré las preguntas- —

— ¿Ahora qué hago? —el joven interrumpió.

— No sé, usa… ¿''Eso'' o ''eso''? —señaló primero una esponja, y luego un trapo limpio.

— ¡Hablo en serio viejo! —

— Yo también hablo en serio niño —

Nero le dio una mirada de incredulidad pero la de Dante seguía siendo casi neutral, causando así que la joven tomara el trapo manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y de pura casualidad no tienes algo de ropa? —

Dante sostuvo su mentón con su pulgar y el índice extendido, tratando de recordar en dónde posiblemente la rubia hubiera dejado algo.

—Tú ponte eso y en un rato vuelvo —

La albina suspiró en cuanto por fin Dante salió del baño, y colocó el trapo entre sus piernas, luego alcanzó su ropa tirada en el suelo para ponérselas nuevamente.

— Ya llegue —dijo el más alto antes de aguantarse una buena carcajada.

El trapo no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente para que se notara un extraño bulto en el pantalón de la joven, y es que si le daba mucha gracia, pero ella le va a sacar los ojos con sus dedos si se atreve a reír del asunto por el momento.

— Solo dame la ropa anciano —suspiró con falso cansancio en desesperación.

— Oh, calma niño, sé que estás emocionado por usar ropa de chica pero déjame entrar tranquilo —siguió con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba — Aquí hay una falda o algo así, qué te diré, se te verá todo, y también traje una camisa corta, era de Lady muchos años atrás.

— ¡No voy a usar una falda! —casi gritó.

Caerá nieve en el infierno antes de que se ponga una falda, y conociendo de vista la ropa de Lady, aunque en realidad de vez en cuanto se pregunta por qué la pelinegra usa si deja ver casi todo, no se va a poner algo que ya sabe que de seguro es solo un pedacito de tela con nombre de ''falda''.

— Ya, ya, era broma, veo que no aguantas nada, es un pantalón, Trish dijo que lo iba recoger después o algo así, pero yo creo que puedes usarlo en lo que consigues otra cosa —le entregó el pantalón de cuero negro.

— No creo que esto sea más cómodo que el pantalón que estoy usando —

Nero miro la prenda en sus manos hasta notar que la presencia de Dante aun no desaparecía, incluso el cazador parecía estar esperando ahí para verle cambiarse.

— Salte —señaló la salida.

— Todavía que te ayudo y no hay premio, no Nerita, así no te puede —

Después de eso, nuevamente la ahora joven albina lo sacó del cuarto de un empujón brusco con su devil bringer y cerró la puerta.

Dante negó con la cabeza y suspiró «_En serio no aguantas nada niño» _pensó.

Bajó las escaleras tranquilo, dispuesto a ver algunas chicas de buenas curvas en alguna revista al azar que estaban en su escritorio y disfrutar de la vista artificial que estas le brindan a solo dos dólares mientras le espera.

Parecía que las sorpresas jamás iban a acabar en todo el día, pues no tardó ni diez minutos antes de que aquel par de chicas sinónimo de deudas entraran a la agencia.

Ambas caminaron viendo a su alrededor como siempre, la verdad ya se esperaba los comentarios sobre que tiene que ser más higiénico y limpiar, no solo esperar a que el chico se harte y decida tener que hacerlo el mismo, ¿Pero les hará caso? ¡Ha! Claro que no.

— No sé cómo aún no te salen arañas por los oídos —se burló Lady pasando un dedo por el escritorio ajeno, que llenó su índice de polvo, y sin más, recargó ambas manos sobre este.

Trish se acercó sin decir nada, solo con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro mientras caminaba hasta sentarse en el borde del mueble, quedando al lado izquierdo de Dante.

— No creeré que en serio vinieron a visitar a su gran amigo solo porque sí, ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? —

Las chicas solo se sonrieron entre sí y cuando la rubia estuvo a punto de hablar otra voz le interrumpió.

— Dante, creo que esto no fue una buena idea —se escuchó una voz desde las escaleras y todas las miradas se fueron hacia la albina.

Nero tenía el pantalón de cuero de Trish, que sí le quedaba ajustado pero no se miraba muy hermosa la vista que digamos pues el trapo en el interior en este le daba un aspecto de gran bulto.

La pelinegra estuvo casi a punto de reírse, incluso tenía una mano cerca de sus labios para esconder su sonrisa mientras que por otro lado a la demonio casi se le caía la mandíbula, normalmente la reacción de ellas hubiera sido lo contrario, pero, no era la ropa de Lady la que aquella chica estaba usando.

La albina estaba casi petrificada en su lugar, no se esperaba sus visitas, de hecho, por alguna razón ni siquiera se acordó de que alguien más podría verle.

Quedó un silencio incomodo en el primer piso del local, hasta que Dante decidió hablar cuando sintió que casi podía tocar la tensión en el aire.

— Bien chicas, primero que nada, esa niña es Nero —las mujeres voltearon con confusión e intriga hacia esta y luego se le quedaron viendo al cazador.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono por coincidencia.

— Lo que escucharon —

— ¿Y por qué- —Lady fue interrumpida.

— Espera, antes de qué pregunten por qué esta así, quiero que me digan ¿Por qué Nero está usando el pantalón que te encargue Dante? —

— Vamos Trish, no seas tan egoísta tienes muchos y todos son iguales —esta casi le asesinó con la mirada. — Mira, yo no tengo ropa de chica, él se convirtió en una por más raro que suene, y me exigía ropa, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y qué es ese bulto? —

— Es un trapo —

En eso, Nero se regresó corriendo al baño y se encerró en el mismo.

Todos le vieron por unos segundos, pero Lady y Trish estaban más interesadas en saber qué había pasado, no era como si todos los días pasara algo tan extraño como esto.

— No nos traigas con rodeos Dante, di todo de una buena vez —dijo exasperada la cazadora en frente del de gabardina roja.

— Se fue a una misión y volvió así, me dijo que peleó contra una súcubo, pero cuando ganó una luz entró en él y cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba así, luego se fue al baño, de la nada gritó muy fuerte y fui a ver qué pasaba, él estaba sangrando por un lugar que mejor me ahorro mencionar, le di una tampón tuyo Trish —admitió — Un rato después volvió a gritar y el tampón estaba roto, no sé cómo, tampoco le voy a preguntar, pero siguió asustado así que le dije que se pusiera un trapo —

— De seguro tiene tijeras por ahí —bromeó Trish.

La otra solo negó con la cabeza — Iré a ayudarlo —se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Dante y Trish se quedaron platicando en el primer piso.

Lady tocó la puerta del baño en el que estaba Nero — Abre la puerta —pidió — No voy a burlarme, y no creo que se sienta muy agradable tener un trapo áspero por ahí, vengo a ayudar —

No escuchó ningún ruido al principio, pero después de unos momentos la puerta se abrió ligeramente, y una chica se asomó para verificar que solo la contraria estuviera ahí, después la dejó pasar y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

— Bien, ahora debemos hablar —se recargó en la puerta al tiempo en que observaba la cara avergonzada de Nero — Dante ya nos contó todo lo que pasó, y es muy raro que hayas pasado por esto, pues, hasta donde yo sé, casi todas las súcubo son infértiles, pero supongo que como eres más humano que demonio al convertirte en chica desarrollas todos los problemas que una casi normal mujer tiene que lidiar —

— ¿Y qué tengo? —

— Es normal, sé que de seguro se te hará hasta asqueroso pero te tendrás que acostumbrar —

— ¿! Acostumbrar!? —intentó bajar su tono de voz al instante — Tenemos que encontrar la forma de que vuelva a ser un chico —

Lady se quedó callada unos momentos, si era algún tipo de maldición, podría investigar un poco — Trataré de hallar la forma no te preocupes, pero no creo que sea de la noche a la mañana cuando encuentre la solución así que tienes que poner atención a lo que te diré —

— No puedo estar así mucho más tiempo, quiero volver ya a la normalidad —

— Lo sé, pero debes ser paciente y cuidarte las espaldas, esto lo digo por Dante, si trata de hacerte algo avísame de inmediato para hacerle comer todo un banquete de balas —

Ese comentario le agradó mucho al menor.

— Ahora si me dejas continuar —suspiró— Eso que te pasó, es algo completamente normal en una chica, y más a tu edad quiero suponer que es eso, significa que te estás convirtiendo en una mujer ''madura'' por así decirse. Lo que pasa es que ahora eres completamente una señorita, con todo y órganos internos obviamente, creo que sabes perfectamente que nosotras tenemos algunas cosas diferentes a ustedes en eso.

Alrededor de una vez por mes, tu cuerpo pasa por un proceso de ''ovulación'', antes de eso el estrógeno estimula al útero para que se recubra con sangre y tejidos adicionales, de modo que sus paredes se vuelven más gruesas y acolchadas; en pocas palabras te estás preparando para un embarazo: si el óvulo llega al útero y es fertilizado, se adhiere a la pared acolchada del útero para luego convertirse poco a poco en un bebé y por el contrario, si el óvulo no es fertilizado el útero elimina el tejido adicional que recubre su interior. La sangre, el tejido y el óvulo sin fertilizar abandonan el útero y tienen que salir para ser eliminados tu cuerpo, básicamente es todo eso —

Los tomates envidiarían el tono rojo que ahora tenía Nero en las mejillas — Creo que fuiste demasiado especifica —

Lady rió por un corto tiempo y se quedó con una suave sonrisa— Ahora, déjame ver ahí, porque tampoco es bueno que traigas un trapo —

_«Dante eres un completo imbécil, cómo se te ocurre darle un tampón al pobre» _pensó, de alguna forma ahora se sentía de una forma algo protectora o no notaba la manera casi maternal que ahora le brindaba a Nero.

La joven no quiso enseñar nada, si apenas casi ni podía verse a sí mismo, menos mostrar con toda tranquilidad su nueva anatomía.

— Por el momento creo que tienes que ponerte otro, pero hay otro tipo de productos para no tener que usar eso, te puedo traer después pero ahora quiero que te quites ese pantalón —

Seguido de varios intentos de la pelinegra para que Nero tomara confianza, por fin logró que se despojara los pantalones y tiró el trapo a la basura.

— Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es darte una enjuagada, para que se te quite toda la sangre que tienes en las piernas —salió unos momentos del baño y escuchó satisfecha el agua de la regadera salir.

La puerta volvió a entreabrirse unos minutos más tarde, y Lady entró nuevamente.

— Perfecto, por último solo por hoy tienes que ponerte el tampón —

— Es que no puedo —dijo el menor.

— Yo lo haré entonces —bufó Lady, pero Nero al parecer dejó en claro con su expresión corporal que no se dejaría.

— ¡Muy bien!, ¡Ya sé lo que está pasando!, déjenmelo a mí —entró Dante dándole una patada a la puerta, provocando su entrada al instante.

Observó a Nero cubriéndose lo más que podía, y una Lady igual de sorprendida pero a la vez degollándole vivo con solo contacto visual.

— Yo me encargo de esto, Trish ya me contó a mí también el problema —

La rubia se encontraba también afuera del baño y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa — Lo presentí y no pude callarlo —

— Dante, salte de una maldita vez —

— Vamos aclarando algo, Nero no se va dejar porque eres una mujer, el necesita que un hombre lo ayude, él sigue siendo uno después de todo de mentalidad ¿No?, no creo que quiera que una chica lo mire —se acercó a la joven.

— Tal vez tengas razón, pero si tuviera que escoger entre una mujer y tú, sería yo —le impidió el paso Lady.

— El ni siquiera ha tocado a una chica, y yo sí —sonrió irónicamente sin aires de perversión— No le haré algo malo si es lo que piensas Lady —

— Mejor salte Dante —habló por fin Nero— Y claro que he tocado a una chica —

— ¿En serio? —preguntó con falsedad — Cuéntame —

— Una vez toqué a Kyrie en la cintura —confesó.

Dante miró a Lady de reojo, y Trish estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas, pero en eso, el más alto de todos tomó de las piernas a Nero y separó sus rodillas mientras insertó como si nada lo que todos esperaban de una buena vez que la semi-demonio hiciera por su cuenta.

Claro que Lady le comenzó a disparar a Dante y este no esquivó todas ante la cercanía, pero una cosa era segura, parecía la primera vez que de tantos balazos le daría migraña extrema.

Nero se inmutó al instante y Trish decidió caminar hacia Dante para llevarlo hacia el piso de abajo y dejarlo en la silla frente a su escritorio mientras su cuerpo se regeneraba de tantas balas recibió.

Lady solo se quedó con Nero, para cuando este reaccionó apenas quiso ir hacia donde se encontraba el cazador y dejarle peor que la de lentes oscuros, pero una mano le detuvo.

— Ya le seguiremos pateando el trasero, pero primero ponte los pantalones que tenías antes que los de Trish, y tu ropa normal, yo te compraré lo que te hace falta, cortesía de la tarjeta de crédito de Dante —le guiñó un ojo y salió del cuarto.

Tanto Lady como Trish tuvieron que marcharse de la agencia, dejando otra vez al albino solo y con Nero en el baño, aunque en realidad lo único que quería hacer ahora era ir a su dormitorio y dormir.

¡Riiiing! ¡Riiiing! ¡Riii— Dio un golpe con su pierna izquierda al plano superior de la madera y el teléfono salió volando, en la caída Dante lo atrapó perfectamente y lo acercó a su oído sin mucho interés. — ''Devil May Cry'' —habló con el mismo toque y tono habitual a pesar de su condición actual, ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

— ¿H-Hola?, ¿Aquí es dónde cazan demonios? —sonó una voz fina, casi demasiado para el gusto de Dante, pero a la vez suave y tranquila.

— ¿Aquí?, ¿En ''Devil May Cry'' agencia cazademonios?, oye no lo sé —ironizó.

La llamada se quedó en silencio unos segundos y Dante frunció el ceño ante esto — ¿Cuál es el problema? —

— Yo, quisiera reportar que hay muchos demonios en mi ciudad —

— ¿Algo más que quieras decirme? —

— Oh, lo siento —prosiguió en decir la contraseña.

— Bien, dime dónde están y tu nombre —

A alguien tenía que cobrarle ¿No?

— Kyrie… —

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo ya está un poco más largo y sí, quería ser ori**g**inal, siempre ponen que cuando un hombre se convierte en chica tiene un cuerpo envidiable y todo es color de rosa, hay que ser realistas (?) espero que les haya gustado, y no se preocupen sí seguiré hasta el final esta historia :) **


	3. El amor lo inventó un chico

_**Disclaimer: **__Nero y Dante no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom._

_**Nota: **__Las palabras qu_e_ se mantengan cursivas en el texto normal (Que no sean pensamientos) son de mucha importancia. _

**CAPITULO III: El amor lo inventó un chico con los ojos cerrados…**

* * *

Le sonaba el nombre de aquella chica, por alguna razón, era de esos tantos defectos de no ponerle atención a cosas ''sin importancia'', y seguiría así, ya que reconoció al instante de quién se trataba completamente en cuanto prosiguió al decir la dirección; Era la castaña que Nero fue a salvar pero que terminó rompiéndole el corazón poco después.

Sintió ganas de colgar enérgicamente y dejar todo como si nunca hubiera escuchado nada, pero sabe que no ganará nada con eso, solo más consecuencias.

Chasqueó la lengua con un sabor amargo de boca, porque no es como si solo invitar a trabajar a Nero al local haya sido suficiente para devolverle el ánimo, ¡Por supuesto que no!, él estuvo a punto de hacer cosas bastante estúpidas, hasta hubo la ocasión en que lo escuchó llorar en los primeros días.

Nero le parecía alguien con un fuerte orgullo, algo arisco, incluso de vez en cuando hasta siente que le parece difícil demostrar lo que siente, esto de seguro se debe a que no quiere o simple pudor adolescente, más sin embargo, en un chico dedicado, valiente y fiel, no todo el mundo se da el tiempo de darse cuenta de que alguna gente que parece tener ''una actitud ruda'' en realidad tiene algo especial, siempre y cuando no se trate de alguien completamente hueco por dentro.

— Iré en cuanto pueda —aventó el teléfono de vuelta a su sitió para colgar al instante— Hm —

«¿_Sería buena idea ir con Nero?» _guió su mirada hasta el piso de arriba lo más que podía, no alcanzó a ver bastante, pero trató de pensar base a esto «_O podría dejarle solo en lo que se calma o algo así» _pensó.

Un olor delicioso inundo sus sentidos cuando las puertas se abrieron por enésima vez; Queso derretido, pan caliente recién ordenado bañado en el centro con salsa de tomate, ajo, jugoso jamón, y sin rastro de aceitunas, todo dentro de una caja semiabierta siendo sostenida por el de pelo castaño oscuro de siempre, como a menudo prefiere quedarse ahí que a dar un paso más al interior de la agencia ni se inmutó.

«¿_Que no me quedó hermosa la decoración de armas y partes de demonios?» _ironizó en su mente con una ligera sonrisa; se le hacía agua la boca «_Un segundo, yo no pedí ninguna pizza» _frunció una de sus cejas al instante.

— ¿Te confundiste de dirección Andy? , ya te funcionó una vez el convencerme de que pedí una pero ¿Otra vez?, no caigo en la misma dos veces —

— No, de hecho fue un tal Nero el que pidió una, pero la pidió a domicilio a pesar de que estaba ahí —Dijo mientras comprobaba lo dicho en el recibo.

— Eso significa que no tengo que pagar, ¿Cierto? —

— Creo que ya lo pagó, en realidad solo me dijeron que la entregara —

— Perfecto —

Ah, entonces vale casi la pena soportar los balazos de Lady y la actitud de Nero, una buena pizza caliente le pone de buenas sea cual sea el momento.

Prosiguió a levantarse de la silla y tomar en sus manos la caja, despidiéndose con una simple ligera sonrisa y un ademán con la cabeza para afirmar que podía irse; Luego se dio la vuelta, dando una suave patada a la puerta para que se cerrara mientras seguía caminando hasta el escritorio, en donde al final colocó su deliciosa comida.

* * *

«_No quiero bajar así»_ pensaba frustrada la albina, caminando de un lugar a otro aun en el baño «_Dante ya te vio hasta donde tú no te has visto, ¡pero por eso mismo!_»

Por el silencio del local alcanzó a escuchar que por fin la pizza que al principio había pedido ya estaba en su destino, sinceramente hasta se le olvidó completamente eso pues obviamente algo más llamó su atención y mente a todo lo que su cerebro trabaja.

Tenía hambre, he de admitirlo y tenía que apresurarse pues en un parpadeo Dante podía acabarse hasta la pizza más grande de todos los tiempos, hace poco que dijo que batió su record y ahora podía comerse una completa en 4 minutos con segundos de sobra.

Ojala le de diarrea.

Finalmente salió de su ''escondite'' y suspiró hondo antes de bajar por las escaleras para alcanzar un pedazo por lo menos y luego regresarse a su habitación; Dejaría pasar el día hasta que Lady llegara y le trajera ropa junto con la solución a su problema si no era tanto, aunque Dante debería hacer lo mismo, él también tiene libros sobre temas que de seguro lo ayudaría, ¿Es que acaso solo le importa a Lady su situación y es la única que quiere regresarle a la normalidad?

Miró de mala gana al cazador de demonios, sí, otra vez aquellos cambios hormonales raros que de estar indecisa la hicieron enojar.

Dante la observó de nuevo, se quedó callado en el acto con su trozo de pizza a medias y algo de queso derretido sobre sus labios ya que apenas había alejado la comida de su boca.

— ¡Vaya! —dejó lo que traía en su mano para dedicarle una ligera sonrisa— Me estabas preocupando, pensé que te habías caído y atorado en el inodoro porque siempre dejo el asiento arriba o chocaste con las cortinas de la regadera y ahí te quedaste intentando salir —bromeó.

A la joven le había atrapado completamente aquellos labios color rosa casi pálido pero vivo con su toque varonil, con el fino hilo de queso derretido aun conectado con el trozo en su mano que simplemente desapareció cuando ambos se alejaron y una lengua tuvo que limpiar los rastros que quedaron en la parte inferior.

''_Pensé que te habías caído y atorado en el inodoro''_ Aquella frase cortó el momento y volvió a la realidad.

_«Espera, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?» _¿Por qué se quedó viendo de esa forma los labios de Dante?, esperó por lo menos que no se le hubiera notado.

— ¿Crio? —preguntó Dante.

— ¡Espero que te pase lo mismo que a mí, así sabrás por qué estuve tanto ahí! —

— A diferencia de ti, no me importaría mucho, digo, si así estoy ahora imagínate si fuera chica, claro que intentaría volver a la normalidad pero la paranoia no me va lindura —empujó la caja en dirección a la chica para que esta tomara un pedazo— Apenas he comido como tres, así que agarra ahora o calla para siempre —

Nero agarró uno como el más alto esperaba, la terminó en poco tiempo, y en ese momento el de rojo volvió a hablar, aprovechando que estaba llena la contraria.

— Hey, ¿Y si te atoraste? —dijo cuando acercó la caja nuevamente para seguir comiendo.

A veces uno se toma el privilegio de no actuar tan serio y seguir molestando, le encanta hacerlo y más con el menor ya que no tiene nada de paciencia.

— No —afiló su mirar, una que trata de controlar sus emociones y no le dejan en paz— ¿Y tu tanto quieres tu pizza, no? —caminó hasta quedar enfrente del escritorio.

Dante se recargó a su silla y arqueó una ceja, ya se esperaba un golpe o algo de la índole.

— Bueno, ¡Aquí está tu maldita pizza! —tomó aquella caja de cartón con ambas manos y la lanzó hacia el techo con fuerza; La mencionada cayó casi al instante en que se escuchó el golpe, pero la comida dentro de la misma se quedó pegada al techo.

El cazador más alto se quedó viendo al techo hasta que una rebanada de la misma le cayó directo en la cabeza y cerró sus ojos instantáneamente. El resto también bajó después pero en lugares aleatorios cercanos a él; En el teléfono, algunas en la misma caja, otras sobre una revista que tenía a lado de esta.

Quitó la rebanada de su cabeza sin gracia mínima en su rostro, y de repente la última porción se vino abajo sobre el cuadro de una hermosa mujer rubia, ahí fue cuando suspiró hondo y tomó el marco para limpiarlo con su dedo índice.

Por otra parte Nero se quedó callado, ahora se sentía de alguna forma mal por lo que hizo, hasta ahora no sabe por qué tiene aquella foto, suponía que era Trish, ¿No?, sinceramente él pensaba que era de alguna forma la rubia antes de que algo la hubiera cambiado o algo así.

Pero la forma en que miró la imagen, se sintió extraño, él no lo miraba con melancolía ni nada parecido, no había palabra, pero el pensar que era Trish a quien miraba le revolvía el estomago _«¿Qué es este sentimiento de impotencia?»_ se preguntó.

— Creo que me pasé de la raya —confesó el semi-demonio como si nada.

La verdad le da hasta flojera ver donde recargaba sus manos, toda aquella sabrosa pizza gratis se había ido literalmente al carajo.

— Al fin lo admites — «_¿Por qué no se siente tan reconfortante como pensé?»_ — Voy a limpiar también, en parte fue mi culpa —

Dante se fue a quitar la salsa de tomate que se había impregnado a sus cabellos color plata, después sería más difícil quitarlo.

— Por cierto, alguien llamó porque aparecieron demonios en Fortuna, no sabía si querías venir, veo que mejor debes descansar —dijo mientras se acercaba al lugar donde colocaba sus armas para equipar su rebellion en la espalda y enfundar a ebony &amp; ivory bajo su gabardina.

La joven no quería ir, ¿Y si Kyrie le encuentra así?, sabe que no tiene más familia que la castaña y el difunto Credo. Bien, si era en un lugar como aquel extraño bosque no había mucho problema, debía enfrentar esa cobardía.

— Espera —Dante le miró de reojo— Yo también iré —

— ¿Segura? —

— Si no lo estuviera no lo te habría dicho —

— Entonces te espero afuera —

Como dijo, se fue y la albina se apresuró a ir igualmente por su espada y revolver de doble cañón antes de salir de la agencia; Levemente cabizbaja, tenía esa sensación de que mágicamente todos le notarían y le mirarían aun más raro, por lo menos seguía con su falso esguince por lo que su brazo demoniaco no era problema hasta el momento.

— Dudo mucho que alguien te reconozca Nero, tal vez les des un aire de que ya te conocen pero no te escondas, eso es algo sospechoso —

— Fácil para ti decirlo —ladeó la mirada— Aparte a ti te reconocerán al instante —

— ¿Y? —

Todo mundo sabe que al cazador le vale un cacahuate, no, más bien le vale una hectárea de cacahuates lo que digan de él, se limpia como polvo en el hombro tantos prejuicios por parte de cualquiera, y eso debía aprender a hacerlo el ajeno también.

— Solo quiero terminar con esto de una vez —

— Algo de acción te quitara lo amargada —

_«Oh, rayos » _No quiere desatar la furia del huracán de nuevo, tiene que empezar a pensar en lo que dice «_Ja, esa estuvo buena» _pensó.

* * *

El atardecer hizo su aparición en el paisaje de la llegada por parte de los dos individuos preparados para rastrear a los demonios que estaban causando problemas aparentemente; Tenue azul que bajaba como tela tersa por el color extrañamente naranja amarillento gracias al sol que se preparaba para esconderse entre la arquitectura de la ciudad adornada por el cielo junto con nubes que desde la parte azulada eran blanco grisáceo, haciéndose algo oscuras con el toque anaranjado cerca de rozar un aire del rosa, redondas, esparcidas, digno de una fotografía.

El viento comenzó a soplar vagamente al punto máximo de refrescar con sutileza, las gabardinas de ambos se levantaban a la par del aire que apenas y podía blandirlas, siendo ayudadas por el avanzar de ambos.

Todavía les quedaba más por recorrer en aquellas calles solas, toda la gente se acurrucaba en la comodidad de su casa, rezando apartados de la realidad de sus acciones, testigos de la verdad, irónicamente acomodados para seguir como si nada nunca hubiera ocurrido, destinados a seguir las mismas reglas, levantándose, trabajando, siendo ciegos, sordos y mudos, aceptando su destino como ovejas que jamás cambiaría, no tenían ningún problema antes ni después, aquel salvador quedó como un significante recordatorio del pasado olvidado por la gente.

— Llegamos —avisó Dante.

Se detuvieron al fin, después de casi dos horas de estar caminando hasta llegar por fin al llamado _bosque misterioso; _rocas que no parecían tener fin tal cual muralla impenetrable formaba un peculiar reconocible círculo alrededor del sitio, rodeado de palmas, arboles y diversas plantas, aquella pieza del centro con hundimiento le acompañaba el pedazo de igual figura hecho de piedra con escaleras de madera las cuales salían de los limites anteriores para guiar hacia otro nivel con facilidad. En el resto del espacio también constaba de varios caminos cortos elaborados con tablas y otras escaleras.

Un Assault saltó sin aviso muy cerca de la chica la cual, acostumbrada, en cuestión de segundos le disparó con su revólver, y dio un doble salto hacia atrás mientras que el demonio bajo suyo se acercaba a brincos desesperados, luego se acercó para rebanarle con su espada giratoriamente hasta incluso quemarlo con la misma gracias al mecanismo de la mencionada, aumentando la potencia de sus golpes causando incluso vueltas completas de su persona, sin dejarle ni caer en el suelo hasta tomarle con su brazo demoniaco y estrellarle contra el suelo cuatro veces en direcciones contrarias hasta lanzarle con más fuerza al suelo.

Era chica, pero aun así no perdía sus movimientos, incluso ahora se sentía con más elasticidad, ligereza y velocidad, sin embargo, tal vez un poco menos de fuerza, más eso no importaba si tenía más cosas a su favor que solo eso.

Fue entonces que salieron cuatro de los mismos demonios contra el de gabardina roja y tres más contra la que apenas había terminado con uno.

Dante por su parte comenzó con un fuerte golpe hacia arriba con gilgamesh lanzando por unos instantes a uno de los tantos por los aires, con el segundo hizo lo mismo pero con rebellion, al tercero le dio una ráfaga de patadas con las botas de acero a una velocidad de, pareciera, milisegundos, con un total de cinco golpes realmente potentes de una sola pierna con la misma finalidad de que terminará en el aire, al último se le acercó de una maniobra rápida atravesando al mismo y prosiguió como si de sacar la basura se tratase el momento a apuñalar a su contrincante centenares de veces comparadas casi con una cantidad de _miles _en un segundo, tiempo suficiente para usar esta vez a lucifer, arma perfecta para combates de media distancia, aquella con la que comenzó a lanzar finas espadas de energía color carmesí, encajándose inevitablemente en sus víctimas hasta detonarlas automáticamente de un simple gesto. Lanzó una rosa de tallo plateado que fue atrapada casualmente por la joven que volteó perfectamente en medio ataque, y planeado con anterioridad por_ el de ojos hielo._

Siguieron saliendo más sin ninguna razón pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que ambos no dejaran rastro de ellos y siguieron caminando hasta atravesar un pequeño pasaje de máximo 2 metros.

Afuera de este se encontraba una tranquila cascada en el cual, su rio comparado a un delgado arroyo dividía el lugar en donde estaban de otro pasaje, pero entrelazando estos caminos había un puente.

— ¿Mejor? —dijo el más alto recargando a rebellion sobre su hombro.

— Estaré perfecto cuando vuelva a la normalidad, pero eso fue rápido —

« _Sí, fue realmente genial »_ pensó observando la rosa que desaparecía entre sus manos.

A pesar de lo casual que era para la chica cazar demonios se sintió diferente, tal vez era el hecho de que venía algo molesta, de cierta manera desató todo lo que tenía encima por el momento.

La calma no duró bastante, ya que, más demonios assaults comenzaron a salir del lado contrario, y no venían en cantidades contables hacia cada uno, más bien parecía que estaban a punto de llenar completamente el amplio espacio que tenían, agregando que en cuanto se les alcanzaba a ver ya estaban corriendo por el puente, en multitud se asimilaban a hormigas de tantas que aparecieron.

De un parpadeo ya tenía a todo un enjambre de estos a su alrededor, sin tomarse la típica molestia de intentar apabullar a ambos seres en un mismo sitio, ahora los tenían por separado.

Se escuchaba apenas los sonidos que Dante emitía de movimientos bruscos y veloces, parecía que no tenía problema alguno con aquellos que intentaban rasguñarle la ropa siquiera.

Por otro lado ella se encontraba en un estado igual al contrario; pero los largos minutos pasaron, parecía que no terminaría con todos, pues apenas acababa con unos y cuando al fin despejaba espacio suficiente volvían a salir, tal vez Dante tenga una condición inimaginable, pero ya había pasado casi veinte minutos o más, ¡No era juego! posiblemente era más lo que había transcurrido, considerando cuántos logra derrotar en pocos minutos ya comenzaba a cansarse, tampoco era inmune a los contra ataques ajenos, varios le habían atinado por descuido, hasta había luchado con su forma demoniaca, lo cual le funcionó al principio, pero así como fueron destrozados volvieron más.

Fue hasta que uno de los tantos brincó y atacó directamente a la albina por la espalda, lo que provocó por consiguiente que callera al suelo inevitablemente dando lugar a oportunos golpes provenientes de sus contrincantes. Nero se levantó apresurado e igual se les notaba a los alterados demonios y agitada comenzó a disparar a todo enemigo cercano a ella.

Un último devastador golpe en la espalda bastó para que la chica callera de rodillas al suelo y luego inconsciente al mismo.

— ¡Nero! —se escuchó una voz lejana.

Era la de Dante obviamente, él era muy ruidoso al pelear, tal vez el silencio había alarmado de alguna manera al cazador de demonios y que buen oído tenía si las creaturas que le traían acorralados a ambos no se callaban.

— Hey, ¿Qué pasó?, no es hora de descansar preciosa —volvió la voz.

Ahora la silueta roja en su mayoría se veía acercarse a ella de forma borrosa y opaca, pero, así como los segundos pasaron al observarle, desapareció entre el conjunto de los seres demoniacos.

En un parpadeo ya estaba mirando otra cosa igualmente borrosa; Era otra vez la silueta roja salir del agua que apenas inundaba sus pies, sin embargo, estaba completamente empapado, esto comenzó a notarlo cuando su vista fue más nítida, se acercaba a ella sin nadie más a los lados y cuando este estuvo a punto de estar a poca distancia sus parpados volvieron a cerrarse con pesadez hasta perder la noción.

* * *

Todo parecía oscurecerse a su alrededor, era Fortuna, era viejo pero cálido y nostálgico, lo reconocía, abundaba en él un sentimiento desconocido que fundía sus sentidos, era como si ya hubiera vivido esto, un tenue recuerdo que hacía su corazón latir de confusión, algo le faltaba en aquel calor, una nueva oportunidad para cambiar algo de aquella tarde desaparecida.

Pero la hora llegó, momento en que las ánimas de los muertos se encuentran en la quietud y el silencio de la noche. Hora en que la gente común se expone al peligro de la maldad que anida en los espíritus; Pero mejor aprovechada por los demonios ganándose la ignorancia de la gente ciega de la ciudad, orando con ilusión a falsas esperanzas de su eminencia.

La noche cae negra, como un manto oscuro que impide ver más allá de algunos metros. No hay un frio inmenso y niebla, pero basta con ver la oscuridad de la calle solitaria para sentir escalofríos. Su cuerpo ya no era el de una chica, era hombre de nuevo, pero había algo mal y no sabía qué era, raro presentimiento que deja malos pensamientos vacíos sin importancia mientras caminaba por la ciudad.

Se concentró en ver la luna, le parecía muy hermosa, al igual que las estrellas; eran las únicas luces minúsculas que necesitaba ver para sentirse como nuevo.

Fue sintiendo una presencia que se iba acercando cada vez más a él, ocultando su cuerpo y rostro completamente a lo lejos con una capa negra, apenas lograba ver aquellas botas café oscuro, sus brazos parecían sostener algo bajo la protección de la misma.

Las mencionadas sonaban resbalar, tocar el suelo y regresar sin parar con un ligero sonido de tela moviéndose ante la brisa; pasos secos bastante nítidos ante el absoluto silencio del entorno.

Nero ante la inevitable intriga de la circunstancia se acercó lentamente hacia donde el otro caminaba con sigilo, manteniendo cierta distancia para no llamar la atención y pasar desapercibido.

Un sencillo orfelinato, no era bastante grande pero era lo suficiente para los escasos niños que no tenían familiares, perdidos o por cualquier otra circunstancia que ameritara su estancia en esa casa hogar; Curiosamente en el mismo donde lo encontraron envuelto en una manta negra, de hecho, más bien era el origen de su nombre, ''Nero'' por el color de aquella manta, lo reconocía perfectamente, pero, ¿Quién era aquel sujeto?, ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí?, tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta le llenaban.

Fue avanzando más y más, con enigma que le presionaba de pecho a garganta, intentando que no se pudiera percatar del pequeño sonido del chocar de sus botas contra la piedra que cubría como pavimento, divisando con más detalle todo de aquel hombre.

Llegó hasta cierto punto de su acercamiento, en el cual, simplemente por instinto caminó con normalidad, pues la distancia entre ambos era de contados pasos, y ahí se dio cuenta de que aquel sujeto no podía sentir su presencia, como si él no estuviera ahí.

El misterioso hombre parecía asomarse al interior de su negra capa para ver lo que traía, el albino al fin a su lado lo miró. Una delicada y pequeña mano proveniente del cálido abrazo desde la oscuridad de las prendas que le cubrían salía con la intención de alcanzar el rostro ajeno, y pronto ambos brazos de la criatura de igual incógnita hicieron su aparición, extendiéndose mientras con inocencia los diminutos puños se abrían y cerraban, en señal de su necesidad, juntarse al pecho del más alto o simplemente para poder abrazarlo.

El desconocido solo parecía observarlo, pero no correspondía por alguna razón, y de la misma manera, no se sentía como si en aquel ser hubiera maldad, no había rastro de algún factor para tener la seguridad de que su intención era deshacerse de algo sin importancia, no había justificación, solo sentía que estaba en lo correcto.

Dejó a un bebé al parecer adormilado momentos después, envuelto en una manta de tonalidad idéntica al de la capa contraria, tersa, de temperatura agradable. Ante el cambio de locación se reveló el rostro del infante con incalculables días de nacido; era poseedor de finos y blancos cabellos, sus parpados entre abiertos dejaban notar apenas los pares azulados del niño, de piel algo pálida pero adornado con rosas mejillas ante la alteración de un ambiente estrecho y caliente a una brisa que sentía en el rostro, luchando contra el invencible adormecimiento.

Nero no era ciego, aquel frágil ser era él, cualquiera que haya visto una foto de sí mismo cuando tenía esa edad podría reconocerse a la perfección.

Aquel hombre era su padre, ¿Quién más podría ser?, a su criterio había cierto cariño reflejado en el pequeño que ahora estaba indudablemente dormido, si fuera alguien que no ''conociera'' no estaría intentando abrazarle.

Era una conclusión muy apresurada, pero, no había duda, era aquel ser que le dio vida, y Nero quería verle, saber cómo era su apariencia, preguntarle tantas cosas. Tan profundo se clavó en la idea que apenas y se percato cuando el ajeno comenzó a marcharse del lugar en silencio, aunque esto fue percatado por el mismo casi instantáneamente.

— ¡Espera! —alzó la voz de golpe.

A pesar de que el otro pareció escucharle no se detuvo, y ahí fue cuando comenzó a seguirle a paso acelerado, más por alguna razón no podía alcanzarle, por más que comenzara a acelerar sus pasos aquel era simplemente inalcanzable.

— ¡Espera! ¡Muéstrate! —repitió Nero— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿¡Quién eres!? —siguió sin obtener respuesta ignorando lo que sabía hasta ahora.

Frente a él, la posible única persona que podría darle todas las respuestas de su pasado, alejándose sin retorno para nunca más volver a aparecer, siguiendo camino hasta lo que era uno de los cientos de calles estrechas de la ciudad, uniéndose a la oscuridad de esta.

— ¿¡Quiénes son mi familia!? —insistió.

Corrió justo detrás de él para no perderle el rastro en ningún instante, sin embargo, era notable que no podría repetir el acercamiento de hace rato, llegaba a una distancia máxima mientras la persona de enfrente seguía con pasos normales, sin inmutarse, hartaba que al parecer su esfuerzo no valía la pena.

Su pecho era atrapado por una sensación indescriptible; estaba empezando a acelerarse de manera rápida sin sentido aparente y sin exageración, aplastándose con dolor, sí, era como un golpe repentino al atinar exactamente lo que el ajeno era, pero sin fundamentos por lo cual había confusión en vez de aceptación, era falta de aire, una angustia, aquello como si alguien tan importante como la vida misma se fuera, algo que quieres seguir para atraparlo, que no se vaya, que regrese…

_¿Por qué? _

Aquel entrecerrar de ojos y labios curvados hacia abajo inicia, llenando de calor mejillas hasta quemar un rostro completamente, preparando, haciendo hervir la sangre. Dando paso a dos portadores de agua salada que humedece pares en este caso turquesa para verterse sin permiso sobre toda una superficie que se hunde, imitando cascadas, tragados de rabia y orgullo que querían provocar su regreso al principio del viaje, más eso nunca es posible, morían en ese mismo lugar.

Lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas al verse obligado de parpadear, y no poder evitar seguir produciendo escasas gotas, simplemente era un desahogo, angustia, exasperación, no sabía que sería de él si no lo alcanzaba.

Comenzaron gruñidos de rabia, de un torso lleno de coraje, sacudiendo pesadamente cuan presto todo en su interior, arremetiendo salvajemente.

Los ladrillos del ahora callejón caían desmoronándose uno por uno lentamente desde la oscuridad que ahora tenía atrás de él, la nada misma se encontraba en el espacio que dejaban los objetos ya en el aire, cayendo al vacío, pues incluso el suelo desaparecía con cada paso que el joven daba hacia enfrente.

Asimismo, la velocidad en la que absolutamente todo comenzaba a derrumbarse alcanzó el ritmo veloz que el albino empleaba. Los ruidos de las rocas separándose mientras caían ladrillos, rocas y construcciones invadieron los tímpanos de Nero, quien volteando hacia abajo, intentó acelerar imposiblemente sus piernas al sentir que el pavimento bajo sus pies se destruía en cuanto sus pies apenas lo tocaban.

Inevitablemente todo se destruyó antes de que pudiera avanzar a su ritmo, provocando un inmediato descenso en una caída que al parecer era rápida pero no había viento que indicara que cayera con rapidez y tampoco había luz existente en ninguna parte o algún fondo, lo único que sus ojos podían ver era el rápido alejamiento de él con respecto al callejón aun decayendo.

Cerró sus ojos unos segundos cuando sintió un ligero vértigo y cuando los abrió ya no estaba cayendo.

Nero estaba en el suelo, seguía sin reconocer exactamente dónde se encontraba, era como si todo siguiera igual de oscuro, pero una luz le permitiera ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

Era aquel hombre que no alcanzó, su padre, el que ahora le devolvía la mirada de reojo desde lo alto, sin moverse de su recta posición.

_Sus ojos_ azules que alcanzaba a ver desde su ángulo actual se comparaban con un _hielo_ en aquel momento de continuo silencio mientras Nero trataba de acomodar sus ideas, de asimilar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir para volver a preguntar, hasta que la capucha perteneciente a la capa ajena descendió antes de que pudiera repetir su notoria duda.

Por fin podría saber de una buena vez cómo era aquel sujeto, y…

— ¿D-Dante? —

Titubeó Nero ante la sorpresa, mencionando aquel nombre mientras casi se le iba el aire, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, confundido hasta más no poder.

En respuesta, el ahora ''atrapado'' se atrevió a seguir con la mirada al impactado cazador que se levantaba.

Pero en cuanto se puso de pie, lo último que alcanzó a ver fue al otro atravesándole el pecho de un rápido impulso hacia su cuerpo, con _rebellion,_ de un segundo a otro, tan fuerte que incluso el dolor se sintió carcomerle y partirle, dejando todo en negro por un milisegundo.

* * *

(Habitación de Nero)

Instantáneamente el movimiento de su cuerpo ante esta sensación le hizo moverse bruscamente, pero su cuerpo no podía extenderse, aun estaba gritando, intentando removerse con fuerza de lo que al parecer no le permitía moverse más de cierta distancia.

Lo primero que vio fue a Dante, en la misma oscuridad, y alterada volvió a intentar alejarlo desesperadamente a lo que el de rojo le dejaba desconcertado.

— ¡Nero, cálmate! —dijo el cazador sin gritar— ¡Ya estas despierto! —repetía palabras parecidas.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritaba aun sin percatarse de aquello.

El chico parecía realmente alterado, y Dante simplemente se limitó a tomarle con cierta fuerza para mantenerla lo más quieta posible.

— Estas despierto, nada de lo que viste esta pasando, estás conmigo —habló con firmeza.

Nero se quedó viendo al contrario bastante tiempo, y luego se miró a sí mismo; Era chica nuevamente.

Entonces estaba soñando, y fue aterradora la forma en que se sintió todo tan…Real.

Lo que no le permitía moverse mucho eran los brazos de Dante que le mantenían, los cuales no se quitaron de donde estaban, aflojaron su fuerza pero no su firmeza.

— Lo que vistes de seguro fue horrible para que te pusieras así —

El cazador de demonios estaba seguro de que jamás había visto a Nero de aquella forma.

— Déjame en paz —respondió la albina.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que hay una diferencia muy grande entre tú y yo —dijo el albino de rojo.

Nero solo lo miró, esperando a que el cazador continuara con lo que quería decir.

— Yo también tengo muchos sueños como el que tú tuviste hoy, antes, los tenía todas las noches, uno peor que el otro —hizo una pausa— Al despertar, estaba solo. Pero tú, tienes a alguien que nunca dejará que los tengas solo —la miró a los ojos— Yo.

Cuando te levantes gritando, pensando que sigue la peor parte de todo y que todo es completamente real, estaré contigo, para que sepas en cuanto me mires que estas de vuelta en la realidad y que nadie te puede hacer daño —sus brazos soltaron por fin el cuerpo contrario.

Por mucho tiempo tuvo que lidiar con aquellos terrores nocturnos; De la última pelea con Vergil, de la muerte de su madre, de que asesinó a su propio hermano pensando que este ya estaba muerto, y muchas cosas más con las que tenía que cargar. Pasó por eso él solo, aun seguía de vez en cuando con ellos, y los años jamás le quitarán lo doloroso.

Dante se sentó en la cama dispuesto a levantarse un poco, a lo cual la joven pensó que el más alto se iría y por lo que le tomó del brazo casi por reflejos involuntariamente. El mayor le miró de reojo mientras que Nero casi quería morirse por lo que iba a decir, pero por todo lo que acababa de pasar…

— Quédate conmigo —soltó su agarre para darle espacio suficiente al contrario.

Este sinceramente no se esperó aquello, así que no le quedó más que quitarse las botas, incluyendo igual todo lo que le incomodara para dormir, y se acostó a su lado, sosteniendo con su mano izquierda su cabeza mientras que el brazo de la misma estaba flexionado sobre la almohada.

Nero se acercó un poco al más alto, y con algo de dificultad, se quedó nuevamente dormido junto al agotado albino de mayor edad que cubrió tanto su cuerpo como el ajeno con una cobija de tono azul perteneciente al chico.

* * *

**¡Al fin! Sé que me tardé demasiado, y creo que notarán por qué. Aparte de que a veces se me iba la inspiración y cosas así. No sé si los demás me salgan así de largos, pero creo que por el momento no estarán, quién sabe.**

**Ya solo en cuanto lo termi**n**é lo quise subir así que, ¡Aquí esta!, dejen Reviews 3 inviten a gente a leer, créanme que esto no es nada a comparación de lo que viene más adelante, ni se lo imaginan~ **

**Gracias a los que han dejado Reviews, por ustedes es que no abandono esto por nada del mundo x'D**

**Cada capitulo irá explicando todo lo que parezca inconcluso.**


End file.
